Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer pallet for use in a conveyor line to load and carry a product thereon, such as an automobile component or an electronic component, and, more particularly, to a transfer pallet with a support plate to load products thereon in multiple stages.
Background of the Related Art
A transfer pallet is generally referred to as a conveyor board or a board. While the transfer pallet is running along a conveyor, a product is placed on the transfer pallet. Assembly or inspection of the product is carried out when the transfer pallet passes through the respective steps which is installed along the conveyor.
In order to sequentially carry out the assembling or inspecting work, a semi-finished product is placed on the transfer pallet moving on the conveyor. The conventional transfer pallet includes a base plate and a plurality of support blocks fixed to the base plate. The work is carried out in the state in which the product is fixed on the support blocks.
One example of a pallet for fixing an automobile seat which is designed to transfer the seat is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0348460.
The pallet according to the related art includes a body having a plurality of brackets to support the seat on surfaces thereof, a C-shaped metal bar installed along an edge of the body, and a support which is pivotally installed to the body 1 to support a center portion of the metal bar. The seat placed on the body is supported by the metal bar, but there is a problem in that when another product is placed on the seat, a mark is formed on the seat itself.
Specifically, the conventional automobile seat consists of two front seats for a driver seat and a passenger seat, and two rear seats. Since four seats are used for one vehicle, the automobile seat is transferred on the conveyor in the state in which two rear seats are placed on two front seats. If a superimposing time of the rear seats on the front seats is extended, a mark is formed on the front seat due to a load of the rear seat, thereby deteriorating its quality.
In particular, since the rear seats are often loaded in such a way that headrests face downward, the load of the rear seat is concentrated on the headrest, and the front seat is formed with a mark by the headrest.
Another example of an automobile seat transfer pallet is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0275271.
The pallet according to the related art includes a base plate made of monomer cast nylon to transfer the automobile seat on a conveyor, a middle plate engaged to a top surface of the base plate, and a plurality of heads made of synthetic resin which are provided with guide holes to connect the middle plate and the heads. It is designed only to support the front seat, which cannot solve the problem of forming the mark.